Mirror
by Iin S
Summary: Mamori mendapatkan cermin baru. Namun, sesuatu terjadi setelah Mamori menggunakan cermin tersebut. /"Memang sulit untuk bertindak baik kalau sudah dicap buruk,"/.../"Tentu saja refleksimu, Mamori,"/.../"Wrong choice, Mamori,"/For FFC! Warning inside! RnR?


Iin: Ya! Kami datang membawa fic oneshot baru!

Pichi: Untuk mengisi event **_Fantasia Fanfiction Contest_**!

Iin: Osh! Kami akan membalas review untuk **Coffee Banana!**

Pichi: Untuk **RenDhi Hayato Araide, nasaka, Enji86, HirumaManda, Mayou Fietry** udah dibalas lewat PM :D

Iin: Untuk:

* * *

><p><strong>just reader 'Monta<strong>: Iya~ sama-sama. Hehehe...

Coba bayangin, "Hiruma-kun wo ijime naide!" pasti tambah ngakkak XD

Monta OoC kah?

Iya~ sama-sama [lagi]

bakal lama... soalnya surut ide u.u

Osh! Makasi reviewnya!

* * *

><p><strong>ToscaTurqoise<strong>: Ternyata daku punya sense humor juga ;w;

harapan Iin emang begitu~ awalnya nyangka betulan tahunya mimpi XDDDD

osh! makasi reviewnya~

* * *

><p>Pichi: Udah?<p>

Iin: Udah~

Pichi: Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Aku bercermin dan menatap bayanganku dengan detail.<p>

_Hm... rambut sudah rapi, pakaian dan rok sudah rapi, blazer sudah rapi dan wajah sudah sempurna_.

"Mamori! Kini kau sudah siap sekolah!" ucapku pada bayangan yang terpampang di cermin.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang sudah sangat sering aku lakukan. Seperti rutinitas basa-basi. Untuk menyemangati diri juga sih. Meyakinkan diri, sepertinya.

"Mamo-_chan_! Sarapan sudah siap!" teriak Ibu dari bawah.

"_Haii_!" sahutku dari atas lalu melangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga.

Aku mengambil tas dan tersenyum lagi pada cermin untuk memastikan bahwa aku masih tetap rapi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 FanFiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Title: Mirror.**_

_**Presented by: Iin and Pichi.**_

_**Written by: Iin.**_

_**Warning: OoC, typo[s], misstypo, 1**__**st**__** POV, aneh, bayangan itu oc bukan? #plak, LITTLE GORE, and many more…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Don't like? Don't read!<strong>

* * *

><p>[<strong>M<strong>asuklah** d**alam** j**eratan** i**lusiku**,**** a**ku **t**idak **a**kan** b**erbohong.** K**arena **a**kulah _**Refleksi**_mu]

* * *

><p><em><strong>T <strong>_**semi**_** M**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Drap! Drap! Drap!<strong>

Hentakan kakiku menggema saat menuruni tangga.

Kulihat, ibu sedang menyusun sarapan di atas meja. Seperti menyiapkan _early morning tea_, roti, selai dan lain-lain.

"Nah, apa kau sudah menyiapkan bento untuk Sena_-kun?_" tanya ibu sambil menuangkan tehnya pada cangkir di hadapannya.

"Tentu saja sudah. Aku sudah menyiapkannya sebelum aku mandi," ujarku dengan semangat.

Ibu tersenyum kecil, "Yaah... seperti kewajibanmu ya. Tapi, kau harus sadar, Mamo-_chan_."

**Tuk!**

Ibu meletakkan secangkir teh dengan uap hangat yang melayang keluar dari cangkir tersebut.

"Sena-_kun_ sudah besar, Mamo_-chan_. Lagipula, sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Jika kau membiarkannya bergantung padamu terus, kapan ia akan menjadi mandiri dan dewasa?" Ibu mengoleskan selai coklat pada rotinya.

_Perkataan Ibu ada benarnya juga..._

"Osh! Mulai besok, tidak akan ada lagi bento buat Sena!" ujarku sambil mengoleskan selai _strawberry_ pada rotiku.

"Bukannya Ibu melarang. Kau boleh membuatkannya bento, tapi jangan terlalu sering," ujar Ibu sambil menggigit rotinya.

"_Hai_!" aku mengangguk.

_Hm... aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat reaksi Sena __kalau aku tidak membuatkannya bento. Bagaimana ya?_

+_Mirror_+

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Aku berlari kecil menuju kelas Sena, 2-2.

Aku sampai di lorong yang bercabang. Lalu, yap! Ketemu!

"Sena-_kun_!" panggilku pada pemuda berambut spike karamel yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas 2-2.

"Mamori-_neechan_?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ini, bento untukmu. Untung saja aku tidak terlambat ya! Hahaha," aku tertawa kecil sembari memberikannya bento.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sena sambil membungkuk.

"Aah, tidak masalah," aku tersenyum senang. "Ah, Sena_-kun_."

"Ya?" sahutnya.

"Mm... mungkin, ini terakhir kalinya aku memberikanmu bento," ujarku sedih.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku bisa menyiapkannya sendiri. Hahaha," ujarnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Osh! Aku balik dulu ya! Ingat, makan makanan yang bergizi, jaga diri baik-baik dan jangan biarkan dirimu terluka," ujarku sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tentu saja. Wah, Mamori_-neechan_ memang pencerminan seorang ibu," katanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Hihihi…_ Ja_!" aku tersenyum lalu kembali ke kelasku.

Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Jadi, harus cepat! Istirahat cuma lima belas menit, jadi harus buru-buru makan deh.

+_Mirror_+

Aku meletakkan sapu yang biasa kupergunakan untuk membersihkan ruangan klub _amefuto_. Aku sedang berada di ruang klub_ amefuto_. Sayangnya, para anak-anak kelas tiga tidak boleh ikut kegiatan klub lagi karena akan menghadapi ujian. Yah, kalau tidak boleh ikut kegiatan klub lagi, apa salahnya kalau hanya membersihkan?

**Plop!**

_Seperti suara balon permen karet yang meletus_. Aku menolehkan pandanganku.

"Hiruma_-kun_?" tanyaku heran.

"Keh, rajin juga kau, Manager sialan," pujinya—ah, aku tidak yakin juga—sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyaku sambil mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku ingin memastikan kau tidak mencuri uang sialan untuk membeli kue sus jelek itu," ujarnya santai.

"Uuugh! Untuk apa aku mencuri?" tanyaku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

"Karena... keracunan kue sialan itu! Kekeke!" ia tertawa lepas.

_Apa-apaan dia! __Membawa-bawa nama kue sus!_

"Kenapa setiap kita berdebat selalu membawa nama kue sus!" bentakku.

"Yah, mungkin karena kau suka benda sialan itu. Yaks!" ujarnya.

"Humph! Jangan bawa-bawa nama itu lagi!" teriakku.

"Tidak akan! Kekekeke!" ia terkekeh.

"Haaah, sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat," aku menyandarkan punggungku pada salah satu loker.

"..." ia tidak merespon.

Hening...

"Hm... sudah lama ya..." desisku sambil menengadahkan kepalaku—menatap langit-langit ruang klub.

"Hm?" ia melirikku sekilas.

Aku melanjutkan, "Kenangan bersama_ Devil Bats_. Aku menjadi _manager_ dan kau kaptennya."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku masuk lagi dan menjadi _The Control Tower From Hell_? Cih, sudah saatnya kita membangun klub _amefuto_ sialan yang baru dengan anggota yang berbeda. Yang tentunya lebih kuat," ujarnya sambil kembali mengulum permen karetnya.

"Kita?" tanyaku dengan nada heran.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!" bentaknya penuh emosi.

"Uuh! Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri, hah?" tanyaku tajam.

"Kau akan masuk universitas Saikyoudai 'kan?" ia menatapku dengan serius.

"Tentu saja!" ujarku reflek.

"Kau harus ikut klub _amefuto_ di sana! Kalau tidak, jangan harap pabrik dan penjual bahan-bahan pembuat kue itu akan berdiri kokoh!" ancamnya.

Dan... KUE SUS LAGI!

"Baik-baik. Aku janji!" ujarku sambil meletakkan tangan kiri di depan dada dan membentuk huruf 'v' di tangan kanan.

"Malaikat tidak boleh melanggar janjinya," ujarnya sambil membenarkan posisi AK-47nya.

"Malaikat? Lucu sekali kedengarannya kalau kau yang mengucapkan," ungkapku sambil cekikikan.

"Ya, malaikat pemakan benda menjijikan," ujarnya santai lalu berjalan keluar ruang klub.

"Uugh! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali! Jangan membawa-bawa kue sus!" bentakku sambil mengembungkan pipi.

"Akan kukunci pintunya dari luar dalam hitungan—"

"Berhenti!" aku memotong perkataannya lalu berlari keluar.

Siapa sih yang mau terkunci di dalam sendirian?

"—Lima... empat... tiga..." ia mulai menghitung mundur.

Aku berlari secepat-cepatnya. Yah, semenjak ruang klub di renovasi, jarak antara loker dan pintu keluar jauh sekali.

"... Dua... satu..."

**Brugh!**

"Ukh..." rintihku.

Aku menabrak sesuatu dan posisiku masih berdiri. Tidak terlalu keras seperti yang kubayangkan **[1]**. Tapi hangat dan... _mint_.

**Puk!**

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh puncak kepalaku.

"Kekekeke! Kue sus sialanmu itu sudah merusak syaraf matamu ya, Manager sialan?" ujarnya.

Eh?

.

.

.

Aku mendorong 'sesuatu' yang kutabrak tadi. Dengan perlahan membuka mataku—karena saat berlari tadi aku menutup mataku—dan melihat apa yang aku tabrak.

Youichi Hiruma, seorang manusia berparas iblis kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan seringai lebarnya.

_Tunggu dulu... logikanya, kalau tadi aku berlari dengan kecepatan penuh apalagi menutup mata dan berada di sudut kemiringan tiga puluh derajat dari pintu keluar, seharusnya aku menabrak dinding. Ditambah lagi, Hiruma yang tadi ada di luar ruang klub sekarang ada di dalam._

"Apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kau... melindungiku?" tanyaku dengan nada tak yakin.

"Kekeke! Melindungimu? Aku hanya ingin masuk untuk mengambil AK-47ku yang tertinggal di dalam dan kau menabrakku!" ujarnya enteng.

Sudahlah, aku ingin keluar saja.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar," aku melangkahkan kakiku ke luar lalu diikuti oleh Hiruma.

**Blam!**

**Cklik...**

Pintu sudah di kunci dan—

"YA! Mamo_-nee_! Lama tidak berjumpa~" ujar seseorang dengan _inline skate_nya.

Suzuna?

"Suzuna_-chan_!" sapaku, "lama sekali ya, rasanya."

"Ya~! Mungkin itu karena Mamo_-nee_ rindu sama aku! Habisnya, Mamo_-nee_ sibuk belajar terus," ia mendengus kecil.

"Hahaha..." aku tertawa kecil. "Suzuna_-chan_ juga harus belajar, 'kan?"

"Emh!" ia mengangguk semangat.

"Eh, Manager sialan, kau mau membuat anak-anak sialan itu mati, hah?" ujar Hiruma sambil menunjuk ke arah lapangan. Terdapat Sena, Monta, Chuubo dan anak-anak lainnya yang sedang duduk di tengah lapangan. Beristirahat, mungkin.

"Eh? Jadi, Suzuna_-chan_ ingin mengambilkan handuk dan air?" tanyaku setelah sadar.

"Ya~! Aku lupa!" ujar Suzuna dengan wajah kaget.

"Bisa kubantu?" tawarku.

"Tentu saja! Mamo_-nee_ pencerminan malaikat ya!" ujar Suzuna riang, "dan akan ditakdirkan bersama setan. Fufufu."

"Apa?" aku mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan di nada akhir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, bantu aku!" ujar Suzuna lalu pergi mendahuluiku.

"Yosh!" ujarku semangat.

"Cepat! Kalau tidak cepat, aku tinggal," ancam Hiruma.

Yah, kemarin kami berjanji akan pulang bersama hari ini. Ah, aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku dan Hiruma sudah menjalin —err... hubungan khusus.

"Iya, iya. Sabar," lalu dengan semangat aku masuk kembali ke ruang klub dan mengambil handuk. Masalah air, sudah kuserahkan pada Suzuna.

"_Minna_! Aku bawa airnya~!" seru Suzuna lantang.

"Yay!" semuanya bersorak gembira.

"Mukya! Mamori_-san_!" Monta terlihat sangat girang dengan kehadiranku.

Suzuna terlihat mendekati Monta dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya **[2]**. Setelah itu, Monta berubah lesu dan tidak bersemangat.

Aku membagikan handuk pada mereka yang kelelahan, sedangkan Hiruma? Marah-marah pada Sena yang memberikan latihan tidak sekeras saat dia—Hiruma—yang memimpin dulu.

Setelah selesai, aku berpamitan pada mereka.

"_Minna_, aku pulang dulu ya," aku tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Ya~ terima kasih sudah membantuku, Mamo_-nee_," ujar Suzuna riang.

"Sama-sama," aku tersenyum.

"Cepat, _baka_!" bentak Hiruma di depanku.

"Sabar!" aku balas membentak.

"Yang langgeng ya!" teriak Suzuna dari kejauhan.

"Hihi..." aku tertawa kecil.

Lalu, aku melanjutkan perjalanan bersama Hiruma.

+_Mirror_+

**Ting ning... ning... ning...**

_**Bagi para penumpang kereta api, diharapkan segera berkumpul di ruang tunggu. Sekali lagi, bagi para penumpang kereta api selanjutnya, diharapkan segera berkumpul di ruang tunggu karena sebentar lagi kereta api akan datang. Terima kasih.**_

**Ting ning ning nung****.**

"Nah, sampai di sini saja ya, Hiruma_-kun_. Terima kasih sudah mengantar dan menemaniku menunggu di sini," ujarku sambil menunduk lalu segera pergi.

**Puk!**

Ia menepuk puncak kepalaku, "Kekeke! Jangan sampai kau tertipu oleh bayanganmu sendiri, _baka_!"

_Apa maksud perkataannya?_

"Maksudmu?" aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri, Manager sialan," ujarnya lalu berjalan menjauh.

_Jangan sampai kau tertipu oleh bayanganmu sendiri_?

"Nona, apakah anda akan menaiki kereta selanjutnya?" seseorang bertanya dengan sopan di sebelahku.

"Ah, iya! Tentu saja. Maaf sudah menunggu," aku segera berjalan mendekati kereta.

+_Mirror+_

**Cklek...**

"_Tadaima_," ujarku saat sampai di rumah.

"_Okaeri_," Ibu terdengar berteriak dari dapur.

Aku melepas sepatuku lalu menaruh pada rak sepatu yang tertata rapi.

Belum sempat aku menutup pintu, seseorang datang.

"Benarkah di sini rumah keluarga Anezaki?" tanya orang itu.

Aku berjalan keluar, "Benar. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, saya punya paket untuk Mamori Anezaki," ia membawa bungkusan paket yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Itu saya sendiri," ujarku sambil memperhatikannya.

"Ini, tolong tanda terimanya," ia menyodorkanku paket dan selembar kertas untuk di tanda tangani.

Paketnya cukup besar, bahkan setinggiku.

Aku menanda tangani kertas itu lalu menerima paketnya.

"Terima kasih," aku menunduk.

"Sama-sama..." ia tersenyum.

Ia berbalik dan aku akan menutup pintu.

"Perhatikan bayanganmu, gadis kecil," desisnya.

"Eh? Ap—"

**Wuush!**

Aku menutup mataku karena tiba-tiba saja ada pusaran angin dan... Pembawa paket itu hilang!

Tunggu dulu, dia aneh. Menghilang begitu saja? Ini tidak masuk akal!

"Mamo_-chan_? Kau melamun?" ibu mengejutkanku dari belakang.

"Ah,_ Kaa-san_. Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan... tugas untuk besok. Hahaha," ujarku—sedikit—berbohong. Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku...

"Begitu... itu paket apa?" ibu menunjuk benda setinggi badanku yang kini sedang berada di sampingku.

"Entahlah, Mamo juga belum membukanya," ujarku jujur.

"Ya sudah... cepat mandi lalu makan. _Kaa-san_ sudah membuat makan malam untuk kita berdua," ujarnya lalu pergi ke dapur.

"_Hai_," lalu menaiki tangga menuju kamar.

+_Mirror_+

Selesai mandi, makan dan belajar. Ah iya! Aku belum membuka paket aneh itu!

Lalu, aku berjalan mendekati paket itu.

**Deg deg... ****deg deg... deg deg...**

Jantungku bergemuruh dengan liar. Penasaran? Pasti!

**Sret... sret... sret...**

Aku merobek pembungkus paket itu dengan perlahan.

Lalu... paket itupun terbuka...

"Kya!" aku menjerit saat melihat apa yang terpampang di situ.

Tunggu dulu... itu 'kan aku!

Lalu, aku membukanya dengan liar hingga tak tersisa penghalang lagi. Ternyata... cermin! Ah, berarti yang tadi hanya bayanganku.

"Mamo-_chan_? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" teriak ibu dari bawah.

"Iya_ Kaa-san_! Aku baik-baik saja!" balasku.

"..." tidak ada balasan lagi.

Aku kembali meneliti cermin yang kudapat.

Ukiran-ukiran abstrak, terbuat dari kayu... mm... Mahoni? Atau Jati? Dengan desain kuno yang... menyeramkan. Lalu, aku melihat tulisan... _Kagami_.

Hm... aku tidak yakin ini diberikan untukku.

**Srak~**

Aku melihat secarik surat yang terjatuh saat tanganku tanpa sengaja sedikit menggeser cermin tersebut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Simpanlah cermin tersebut dengan baik. <strong>_

_**Jangan kau lalaikan dan kau harus memperhatikan setiap saat.**_

_**Kau harus menggunakan cermin itu dan mengganti cerminmu yang lama.**_

_**Jika kau tidak menggunakan cermin itu, sesuatu akan terjadi.**_

* * *

><p><em>Apa ini? Surat ancaman? Tapi... cermin ini menarik juga. Tidak ada salahnya kan, kalau mencoba?<em>

**Tep.**

Aku mengganti cermin lamaku dengan cermin yang baru.

**Siing...**

Aura di kamarku tiba-tiba berubah. Entahlah, mungkin perasaanku saja.

**Tik... tik... tik...**

Dentingan jam terdengar nyaring. Saat kulihat, ternyata sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Haaah... saatnya beristirahat!

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju tempat tidurku.

**Brugh!**

Aku membanting tubuhku, menarik selimut lalu memejamkan mata.

"Hihihi..." tawa kecil terdengar dengan jelas di telingaku.

Aku membuka mataku.

_Kosong?_

_Mungkin... hanya ilusiku. Hahaha..._

"Ya, hanya ilusimu," suara tersebut kembali terdengar.

_Eh? Tidak mungkin ilusi ini datang berkali-kali!_

"A... ada orang?" tanyaku panik.

"..." tidak ada jawaban.

Segera saja, aku menutup mataku dengan paksa dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa.

"Sayangnya... kau telah terjebak dalam ilusimu, Mamori. Hihihi..."

+_Mirror_+

**Kriiing!**

Jerit jam wekerku dengan nyaring.

**Klik!**

Aku mematikan alaram dan segera saja duduk di tempat tidurku sembari merenggangkan otot-ototku.

Saat melirik jam berapa sekarang... sesuatu telah membuatku syok...

**09:30**

"Hah?" aku terperangah dan bangkit menuju kamar mandi dengan kecepatan kilat. Gawat! Aku terlambat!

+_Mirror_+

Aku berlari secepat kilat menuju cermin. Namun, anehnya. Bayanganku terlihat begitu rapi dan tersenyum.

_Aneh... ah, tidak mungkin 'kan bayangan membohongi kita? _

Aku percaya dengan bayangan itu walau merasa sedikit ganjil dan berangkat ke sekolah tanpa sarapan dan juga dengan penampilan seperti tadi —saat melihat cermin—.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasiun.

Setelah sampai... aku dikejutkan dengan tulisan...

_**Tiket menuju Kota Deimon telah habis.**_

_APA? Itu artinya aku harus berlari menuju SMU Deimon!_

"Ukh!" keluhku lalu kembali berlari.

Di perjalanan, semua orang menatapku dengan pandangan yang aneh.

_Uugh! Aku tidak peduli! Yang penting aku sampai di sekolah!_

_Itu dia! Gerbang SMU Deimon!_

_Tapi..._

"Mamori Anezaki, anggota komite kedisiplinan. Kenapa kau terlambat?" ujar Pak Guru Furuya **[3]**—Penasihat Komite Disiplin Sekolah—

"Ma... maaf... saya terlambat karena terlambat bangun," aku menunduk. _Gawaat..._

"Mengecewakan! Inikah pencerminan sikap disiplin seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan SMU Deimon, hah?" tegas guru itu.

"Sekali lagi, maaf," aku kembali menunduk.

"Kau tahu, berapa pelanggaran yang dilakukan komite kedisiplinan hingga harus dikeluarkan dari daftar keanggotaan?" tanya Pak Furuya dengan ganas.

"Tiga," jawabku dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau sudah melakukan dua pelanggaran! Pertama, datang terlambat dan kedua, penampilan yang berantakan!"

_Apa? Berantakan?_

"Tapi... saat saya bercermin, saya yakin sudah rapi," sanggahku.

"Itu 'kah yang kau lihat? Lalu, apa yang bapak lihat? Tidak pakai dasi, rambut acak-acakan dan baju yang dikeluarkan? Apakah itu yang kau sebut 'rapi', hah?" ia mendelik.

"Ma... maaf," aku kembali menunduk menahan rasa malu.

"Masuk! Satu pelanggaran lagi, kau akan keluar dari keanggotaan komite disiplin," ancamnya lalu membukakan gerbang.

"Hai," aku menggangguk lesu.

Aku berjalan memasuki sekolah dengan kepala menunduk.

+_Mirror_+

"Anezaki-_san_, kau terlambat masuk kelas. Silahkan keluarkan PR Kimiamu," ujar Pak Guru Shirakami **[4]**—Guru Kimiaku—

"Maaf saya terlambat," aku menunduk lalu berjalan menuju tempat dudukku.

"Tentu saja tidak masalah. Apapun yang Anezaki_-san_ lakukan selalu benar," kata guru itu._ Yap, dia selalu percaya padaku. Hahaha..._

"Terima kasih, _Sensei_," aku menunduk lalu terduduk.

"Nah, sekarang, keluarkan PRmu," ujar Pak Shirakami sambil tersenyum ramah ke arahku.

"Hai," saat aku akan mengeluarkan buku PR, akhirnya aku sadar...

"Ada apa, Manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang duduk di belakangku.

Wajahku pucat, "Gawat... PRku tertinggal karena aku buru-buru."

"Cih, ceroboh," desisnya.

"Ada apa, Anezaki-_san_?" tanya Pak Guru masih dengan senyum.

"Ma... maaf. PR saya tertinggal," aku menunduk. Semua pandangan mata terarah padaku.

"Apa?" sekarang, ia membentakku.

"Kekeke... Guru sialan, apakah waktu pelajaran akan dihabiskan dengan cara menghukumnya? Kalau begitu, aku tidak usah masuk untuk hadir ke kelas sialan ini karena akhirnya kami tidak belajar. Bukankah ini membuang-buang waktuku yang berharga, eh?" sepertinya Hiruma berusaha membebaskanku dari hukuman dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ba... baiklah, Hiruma_-san_. Ja... jadi, apa yang ka... kau inginkan?" kini, Pak Shirakami yang tergagap.

"Lupakan masalah ini dan lanjutkan pelajarannya, _baka,_" titah Hiruma lalu kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Ba... baiklah," ia mengangguk. "Nah, anak-anak. Bu... buka buku kimia halaman seratus delapan puluh empat. Silahkan dibaca dan buat rangkumannya. Dikumpul minggu depan. Pak guru permisi dulu," lalu dengan kecepatan cahaya, Pak Shirakami pergi.

"Kekekeke... guru payah," Hiruma terkekeh.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma_-kun_," ujarku lembut.

"Untuk apa?" ia bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah membebaskanku dari hukuman," jawabku.

"Tidak, aku tidak membebaskanmu. Aku hanya malas mendengarnya berbicara panjang lebar," ia kembali mengetik.

"Oh," aku mengangguk lalu menjalankan tugas yang diberikan oleh Pak Shirakami.

+_Mirror_+

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju atap sekolah. Yah, Hiruma mengajakku bertemu di atap sekolah.

**Plop!**

"Hiruma_-kun_?" tanyaku saat melihatnya sedang memandangi langit.

"Akhirnya datang juga kau, Manager sialan," ia melirikku sekilas.

"Yeah... begitulah," aku menyahut lesu.

"Kenapa kau berantakan?" ia mengintrogasiku.

"Karena... saat bercermin, penampilanku sudah rapi," sahutku jujur.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mendengarkan perkataanku!" tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan berdiri di hadapanku namun membelakangiku.

"A... Apa maksudmu, Hiruma_-kun_?" aku mengernyitkan mataku, bingung.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Manager sialan. Kenapa dengan mudahnya kau tertipu oleh bayangan!" ia membentakku.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa tertipu oleh bayangan, Hiruma-_kun_!" aku balas membentaknya.

"Tentu saja karena kau tidak pernah merasakannya! Kau kurang peka!" ia membalikkan badannya lalu menatapku tajam.

"Apa yang harus kurasakan? Bukankah bayangan tidak pernah berbohong?" ujarku.

"Bagaimana jika bayangan menunjukkan bentuk burung jika sebenarnya itu hanya jari yang dibentuk-bentuk, hah? Apa kau akan percaya?" ia membentakku dengan nada final.

"A... apa yang kau katakan, Hiruma-_kun_? Aku sangat mempercayai bayangan karena itu merupakan wujud kita," ujarku sedikit kaget.

"Kenapa kau selalu percaya pada sesuatu yang salah? Kau tidak pernah percaya akan sesuatu yang aku katakan!" ia mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kusadari.

"Tentu saja itu karena kau selalu berbohong!" aku kembali melontarkan perkataan yang—err... tajam?

"Memang sulit untuk bertindak baik kalau sudah dicap buruk," ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu berbohong, bukan?" desisku dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ya, aku selalu berbohong. Dan sekarang, aku ingin kau menjauhiku, MANTAN pacar sialan," ia menekan kata MANTAN lalu menjauh.

"Tapi... aku ingin kau tetap duduk di belakangku, Hiruma_-kun_. Untuk mengenang saat-saat kita masih memiliki hubungan khusus." Aku menunduk sedih.

"Ya. Mungkin aku menjawab 'ya' sebagai pembohong," lalu ia turun dan punggungnya hilang dari pandanganku.

**Tes... tes... tes...**

Air mataku terjatuh memecah keheningan yang melandaku.

"Maaf..." lalu aku berjalan turun.

+_Mirror_+

"Sena!" panggilku.

"Ah, Mamori_-neechan_," Sena menoleh.

"Tanganmu kenapa? Luka?" aku melihat jarinya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Ah, iya," ia mengangguk, "tapi—"

"Sena! Kau yakin tanganmu tidak apa-apa? Siapa tahu nanti infeksi! Atau penyakit lain masuk melalui celah tanganmu yang terbuka!" _oh tidak! Tangan Sena luka!_

"Su—"

"Apa sakit? Bagaimana suhu tubuhmu? Kau tak apa? Siapa yang—"

"CUKUP! Mamori-_neechan_, aku hanya terluka kena jarum! Kau tidak usah khawatir! Kenapa kau selalu menganggapku anak kecil yang harus dilindungi?" ia membentakku.

"Se... Sena. Maaf," aku menutup bibirku menggunakan jemari tangan kananku.

"Padahal, aku sudah merasa senang saat Mamori-_neechan_ tidak akan membuatkanku bento lagi. Kukira... aku sudah dianggap dewasa. Tapi... aku benci Mamori-_neechan_!" Sena pergi.

"Se... Sena," aku menangis lagi.

"Anezaki-_san_," Pak Furuya memanggilku.

"A... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyaku sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Tidak membawa PR. Pelanggaran kedisiplinan ke tiga. Maaf, Anezaki_-san_. Keanggotaanmu sebagai Komite Kedisiplinan telah dihapuskan. Selamat," Pak Furuya pergi sembari mencabut namaku dari keanggotaan komite disiplin.

Air mataku mengalir kembali. _Apa yang terjadi?_

+_Mirror_+

Aku menatap sendu jalanan menuju rumahku.

_Kini, aku telah kehilangan semuanya. Hiruma, Sena, Keanggotaanku, harga diriku, prestasiku, semuanya!_

"_Tadaima_..." sapaku.

"_Okaeri_, Mamo-_chan_," ibu balik menyapaku.

Aku berjalan lurus dengan menunduk.

**Brugh!**

**Prang!**

"Ukh!" rintih ibu.

"Ma... maaf," aku membantu ibu bangun.

Ibu terjatuh, vas yang dibawanya menimpa lututnya hingga pecah. Kakinya berdarah.

"_Kaa-san! Kaa-san_!" aku memanggil namanya lalu mengangkatnya.

_Berat!_

"Mamo..." air mata menggenang di matanya.

"Maaf," aku mengambil kotak P3K lalu mengobatinya.

Tanganku bergetar, hingga obat yang kupegang tumpah.

"Aaakh!" tumpahannya mengalir ke luka di kaki ibu hingga ia memekik kesakitan.

"Maaf," aku berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf hari ini.

"Biar _Kaa-san_ yang mengobati luka ini. Lebih baik, kau masuk saja ke kamarmu," wajah ibu memerah seperti... menahan amarah.

"Tapi—"

"PERGI!" bentak ibu.

Pupilku mengecil.

"Hiks..." isakku.

**Drap! Drap! Drap!**

Aku berlari menaiki tangga lalu masuk ke kamarku.

"Kenapa... kenapa semua ini..." aku menangis di depan cerminku.

Aku melihat bayangan yang terpampang di sana. Itu bayanganku... tapi tersenyum licik.

"Kenapa... semenjak ada kau di sini, aku... menderita!" bentakku pada bayanganku.

"Hihihi... apa kau baru menyadarinya sekarang, Mamori?" bayanganku tertawa.

_Apa ini... sudah kuduga ada yang salah. Maafkan aku, Hiruma-kun. Aku tidak mendengarkan perkataanmu._

"Siapa kau?" aku memincingkan mataku.

"Tentu saja refleksimu, Mamori," ia menyeringai.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau bukan refleksiku!" aku menyanggahnya.

"Bukankah sejak ada aku, kau menjadi aneh?" ia menyilangkan tangannya.

"Eh?" aku menjadi heran.

"Bukankah setiap cermin menunjukkan wujud aslimu? Namun, aku tidak. Aku adalah bayangan **maya**mu, namun aku memberikan kenyataan yang **terbalik** dari biasanya dengan skala yang **sama besar**," ia tersenyum puas.

"Salah! Yang kau katakan semua itu kebohongan!" aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Kau tahu, Mamori? Aku memilihmu karena hidupmu terlalu sempurna!" ia mendelik, "dan, sangat mudah untuk dihancurkan. Sempurna menjadi tidak sempurna. Hihihi..."

"Arrgh!" aku mengambil vas bunga yang ada di meja belajarku lalu melemparkannya ke cermin aneh itu.

**Prak!**

Beberapa dari serpihan-serpihan cermin tersebut mengenai tubuhku. Menancap di tangan, paha, wajah bahkan ada yang di mataku. Darah mengalir dari celah-celah yang terbuka tanpa henti. Darah juga mengalir dari mataku yang terluka—mata kiri.

"_Wrong choice, _Mamori," ia keluar dari serpihan-serpihan cermin itu dengan bentuk asap lalu berubah menjadi manusia.

"Hah?" ia mendekatiku.

"Kau telah membuka segelku, Mamori. Sekarang, aku akan membebaskanmu dari ilusiku," lalu ia mendekati telingaku, "selamanya."

Ia mengambil bongkahan cermin terbesar lalu mendekatiku.

"Kau akan menikmatinya," lalu... ia menancapkan pecahan itu ke lengan kiriku.

**Jleb!**

"Sa... sakit," rintihku.

Ia mencabutnya lagi dengan kasar, lalu kembali menancapkannya pada perut kananku.

**Jleb!**

**Bret!**

Ia menariknya dengan membujur, membelah perut bagian bawahku lalu mengoyak isinya.

"Aaaakkh!" aku menjerit kesakitan.

"Nikmatilah, Mamori. Rasakan setiap inci yang kutorehkan pada tubuhmu," ia mencabutnya lalu kembali menancapkannya pada mataku.

"Uggh..." aku berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Ia mencabutnya lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Mamori."

**Jleb!**

* * *

><p><em>Ditemukan korban seorang gadis remaja<em>_ yang tewas secara mengenaskan di kamarnya._

_Dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. Perutnya yang terluka dalam, matanya yang terkena serpihan kaca dan jantungnya yang tertembus oleh bongkahan kaca._

_Anehnya, tidak ada benda yang pecah di sekitarnya._

_Jendela, __**cermin**__, **vas** dan lain-lain yang memiliki kemungkinan pecah sama sekali tidak pecah._

_Di tangan korban terdapat lambang yang aneh dan tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui arti dari lambang tersebut._

_Diduga korban bernama __**Mamori Anezaki**__ dengan penyebab kematian yang tidak jelas._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Hihihi... telah kutinggalkan segel yang terbuat dari darah di telapak tangan kanannya. Itu artinya, ia akan menjadi hantu cermin —refleksi— yang mengubah teori cermin. <strong>_**Maya, Tegak, Sama Besar** _**menjadi **_**Maya, Terbalik, Sama Besar**_**. Hihihi..."**_

* * *

><p><strong>The End?<strong>

* * *

><p>Iin: Sebenarnya, kalau bisa, gorenya mau Iin tambahin. Tapi karena takut ratingnya jadi M, dibatalin.<p>

Pichi: Yang itu aja udah yang paling minimal. *tunjuk-tunjuk*

Iin: Osh! Daripada banyak bacot mending kita akhiri!

Pichi: Yap.

Iin + Pichi: Review please!

**[1]**: Mamori bayanginnya nabrak dinding =.=

**[2]**: Yang Suzuna bisikin ke Monta adalah, Mamori dan Hiruma sudah jadian! XD

**[3]**: Buka komik Eyeshield 21 Vol. 1! Di bagian **Koran SMU Deimon**.

**[4]**: Wali kelas Mamori waktu Mamori kelas 2, juga guru kimia. Sangat percaya pada Mamori yang rajin belajar dan siswi teladan. Saking percayanya, meski melihat langsung Mamori menusuk orang, dia akan berpendapat, "Korban dan pemandangan sekitarnya bergerak menuju pisau. Karena pergerakan sifatnya relatif, siapa yang bergerak bisa dibuktikan dengan ilmu kimia..." untuk selengkapnya... Buka komik Eyeshield 21 Vol. 3! Di bagian **Super Supporting Biografi!**

* * *

><p>Buat yang masih bingung dengan ceritanya:<p>

Nah, Mamori itu dapet cermin baru. Di dalam cermin itu ada roh yang tersegel sama kayak kasusnya Mamori (mati karena ilusi bayangan sendiri). Trus, semua yang terjadi semenjak Mamori masang cermin itu adalah ilusi. Seperti gak bawa PR, terlambat, diputusin Hiruma, di marahin Sena dan lain-lain itu cuma ilusi. Karena depresi, Mamori mecahin kaca itu seakan-akan semuanya itu bukan ilusi (yang mecahin kaca itu asli loh ya, dia kayak bingung gitu deh). Karena dia mecahin kaca, segel itu otomatis kebuka sendiri. Nah, akhirnya Mamori kena pecahan kaca yang dia pecahin di alam nyata dan juga di bunuh-bunuh sama roh gaje itu. Setelah Mamori mati, roh itu meninggalkan segel di tangan kanan Mamori dan (dengan khayalan Author yang aneh) cermin itu kembali pada wujud aslinya, termasuk vas yang Mamori lempar kembali kewujud aslinya. Setelah itu, rohnya Mamori pergi mencari cermin lain buat dirasuki dan membalas dendam. Hiruma kayak gitu karena di sini Hiruma itu indigo, yeah... baca aja fic Iin yang judulnya **Indigo's Life**. XD #promocol ah~

Tapi, ukh. Saya yakin pasti masih aja ada yang nggak ngerti walau sudah saya jelaskan sampai sejauh ini ==

Karena pada awal buat daku kebingungan gimana caranya numpahin biar reader ngerti =A= #author payah!

Osh! Nanti bisa curhat di kotak review saya tentang cerita ini #plak

* * *

><p>Iin + Pichi: See ya at the next story!<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review? (or fave! XDDDDD)**


End file.
